


Lollipop Steve

by karadin



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Fireworks, Gen, Lollipops, Partial Nudity, Pinups, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: Shirtless Steve Rogers enjoys a Star Spangled Lollipop on a July 4th evening!





	Lollipop Steve

 

Lollipop by Karadin

DO NOT REPOST

reblog at my tumblr [ http://karadin.tumblr.com/](http://karadin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
